And In The Morning, I'm Makin' Waffles
by DragonRawr
Summary: Gold and Silver share a simple breakfast together and even simpler truths. Preciousmetalshipping. Rated T for language and implied slash.


notes || Originally written as a birthday present to Banneh (Mismosis) and myself, this fic always makes me smile. Preciousmetalshipping is an absolutely wonderful, CANON pairing and these boys have so much potential, you can't _not_ take advantage. Written on May 5, 2009.

* * *

A trickle of yellow was just beginning to play over the expanse of those big bay windows, shifting through the huddled mass of pines outside with little effort and creating a warm glow that complimented the room's already bright and bustling interior. An array of delicious sounds and smells drifted lazily throughout the kitchen, curling up and around the ceiling before slowly wafting their way out into the rest of the house. Coincidentally, they seemed to enjoy the company of one resting spot in particular, rubbing gently against the senses of an indifferent figure purposefully stationed just outside the source of all these..._happenings_.

"..."

Waffles. Apparently, this all had to do with waffles. In his mind, that fact was hardly worth the simple recognition it had already been given. After being forcefully exited from the kitchen by an extremely giddy and impatient Gold, Silver had been left to stand alone and blinking idly in what was supposedly the boy's dining room. Pulling up a chair, he was now seated near the offending doorway, lost in his own thoughts and doing his best to ignore the absolutely _ridiculous_ situation now taking place. Namesake eyes wandered slowly around the cheery room, a quiet breath inhaled before exiting in a short, unimpressive huff. Whatever his idiot rival was doing in that kitchen _did_ smell appealing enough; however, he was up _too damn early_ and, to make matters worse, he was _here_ of all places. What had possessed him to fucking come here anyways? Certainly not waffles. Folding his arms in personal displeasure, the boy considered simply taking his leave before any further waste of his time was allowed to occur.

"Almost done, Silver. I sure hope you're hungry!"

A rosy colored face was suddenly popping out of the kitchen, grinning from ear to ear even as bright, golden eyes were closed in approval. Without his hat, the boy's hair hung in loose tousles near his neck and added to his more lively, jubilant features, blotches of flour clinging to his cheeks and the long apron currently drawn tight over his chest. Brushing himself off, Gold instinctively let go of his bottom lip to smile once again, blinking several times in Silver's direction.

"They're looking _so_ good. I just _know_ you're going to love them."

Reaching out to give his rival's arm a quick squeeze, Gold was suddenly nowhere to be found, disappearing back into the kitchen faster than you could blink an eye. Silver chose to do so several times before frowning, giving a little noise of disgust as his own pale fingers brushed against the area where Gold had touched him. Knowing his rival, there was probably flour all over the fabric of his dark coat. That boy was so incredibly rash and tended not to think before...no. He tended not to _think_. _Ever_. And had Gold actually been wearing an apron? Lips curled slightly into a taunting smirk, namesake eyes flicking back towards the kitchen. He knew the boy was rather pathetic and fancied dressing up in all sorts of different attire, but something that feminine seemed to push the notion over the top. Though the warmth in his voice, the confidence with which he had been addressed and offered...Silver's cheeks flushed slightly before the boy dropped his hand and the train of thought altogether.

"...idiot."

These thoughts did nothing to deter Silver from returning to his previous musings. Flawed and simple enough as it was, the original logic to this scenario was still there. Gold had painstakingly begged him to come here for waffles, and Silver had grudgingly accepted if only to shut the boy up for good... Perhaps it was the fact that he was alone for once, without Gold or anybody else to interrupt his independent thoughts, that Silver paused a moment before quickly allowing his head to shake, long, red hair swaying slightly before gently resting on his shoulders... No. That wasn't the whole truth.

"mmm..."

Taking another curious look around the room, Silver made quick mental note of the furniture, the layout, several photographs lovingly displayed across dusted stands and tables. His eyes narrowed and focused further, glistening as they caught upon each captured detail with an intrigued frown. Faces of pokémon, his rival, and an older woman. She was smiling, completely at ease and full of what could be considered...relief? delight? It was something that tended to reflect in Gold's eyes as well, but he couldn't put his finger on it...

"Finished!"

_Damn it_. Broken from his reverie, Silver barely had time to quickly assume a more natural position. Pulling up against the back of his chair and displaying what he considered an indifferent enough expression, the boy gave a mental sigh of relief coupled with extreme irritation as Gold was suddenly walking into the room, carrying what seemed to be an overflowing plateful of...well, _waffles_. Placing them carefully enough on the table along with a giant container of syrup, his face eagerly turned towards the redhead, fingers working diligently at the knot behind his back.

"I think these are some of the best I've ever made! Mom would be proud -- it's her recipe."

As Gold continued to happily relay his opinions while tugging at the apron, Silver narrowed his eyes in thought at what the boy had just said. His _mother_...was this just some kind of eerie coincidence? Gold should never be allowed inside his head -- some of the things he kept there... Something unsettling tugged at Silver's stomach and crawled slowly up his spine, causing the redhead to grimace slightly before reassuming an expression of infallible, uncaring calm. It certainly hadn't been the waffles... Goddamn waffles. Glancing back up at Gold, his eyes narrowed. This was all _his_ fault with his pathetic invitation and his double-edged smile. He should have never come here...

"Anyways, it's time to eat. Here, Silver."

Having tossed his apron aside, Gold was now standing in front of Silver's chair with an encouraging grin, holding out a plate containing two golden-brown waffles perfectly covered in syrup with a small slice of butter and utensils. Jaw tensing at the scene, the boy blinked before _actually_ looking up at Gold through widened, disbelieving eyes. How the _hell_ had he just done that? Lips fell into a slight frown as pale hands slowly took the plate, Silver blinking a few times in silence before allowing a detailed enough glance back down at the offering. It seemed edible enough -- all that syrup was going to make everything taste sickly sweet, though. Perhaps he could get away with merely a few bites...

"Go on! I'm not gonna eat mine until I know how you like them."

"What?!"

Silver's cheeks blushed slightly in surprise, the boy taking every necessary precaution needed to regain control of his composure. He...he couldn't be _serious_. Everything about this situation was completely ridiculous. Why the hell had Gold gone to all this trouble? Why was he here, against all better judgment, in Gold's _house_, being forced to complete the action of some worthless human guinea pig to satisfy some hidden notion behind that encouraging gaze?

They were _waffles_, for Christ's sake.

Glaring up into those wanting, waiting eyes, Silver sat completely prepared to tell his rival off for being such a pathetic _bitch_ who couldn't even eat without his saying so...but the words never came. They sat heavy in the back of his throat, weighing down the sensation to speak and making it difficult to swallow. In that very moment, Gold looked exactly like the woman in all the pictures. That expression within expressions...his eyes said it without a single word, a single breath. It spoke of warmth and joy and a pleasure so very centered on the moment that Silver became lost in it. For only a second...he wouldn't allow himself to be controlled any longer. But it felt...it felt like _home_. Did that even make any sense? Damn it...

"Silver? Are you alright?"

"...mmm?"

Gold was on his knees before him, one hand extended in concern to grip around Silver's shoulder. His mouth was tightened in concern, eyes wide and staring deeply into his own with that same warmth, only...different. Compassion? No. He couldn't bring himself to accept that right now. Silver froze for a moment before inching himself away and out of his rival's hold, blinking in obvious irritation before responding calmly enough.

"I'm fine."

"So you're going to try them, right?"

That insatiable _want_ of his. Alright, fine. Silver felt his fingers gripping around the fork's handle before the answer was even given, the boy eventually offering a solemn nod and a soft grunt. Taking what little reply had been given at face value, Gold was immediately immersed in the return of his eager, enthusiastic personality with little concern for where he had misplaced it. The reaction to this observation was almost instinct to his rival by now. Heh, what a complete _child_ -- it was so simple to make that boy happy. Cutting himself a small bite, Silver gave the dish a weary sort of glance before allowing himself to actually consume it.

It tasted like waffles. There was nothing extraordinary about the texture or flavor, just...waffles.

"So? How are they?"

Turning his attention back towards Gold, Silver was forced to stop chewing and swallow prematurely. The attention his rival was focusing on this was startling, even unnatural in some ways. Every second was hinged on Silver's reply. He was so full of hope, so incredibly set on gaining his good opinion -- it made the coat of syrup along his tongue seem thicker and unwilling to slide all the way down. In some strange way...it made everything taste _better_.

In that one bite, Silver suddenly felt warm and incredibly full. He wouldn't deny that feeling he had succumbed to earlier. Not a second time.

"They're...adequate."

The response brought a glow to Gold's cheeks, the boy grinning and resting a hand on Silver's knee. The warmth grew sweeter.

"I'm glad."

And Silver was home. It tasted like waffles.


End file.
